


Comparisons

by blitzturtles



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9870788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzturtles/pseuds/blitzturtles
Summary: There isn’t a lot he can do about the past, as much as he would like to.





	

Lance wraps his arms around Lotor’s waist, while his chin rests on Lotor’s shoulder. There isn’t so much as a twitch from the other, but Lance knows he’s awake. Content enough that he doesn’t want to move, maybe, but still awake. There are times that Lance’s habit of comparing Lotor to a housecat is completely and utterly justified.

The other thing he does, as far as comparisons go, is note the differences and similarities between them. There are the obvious things. Lotor’s skin is purple, for starters. His ears are larger, pointed with soft, downy like fur covering them, and Lance is convinced Lotor’s hair is made out of silk. He doesn’t know how, but it just is. 

But Lotor isn’t that much bigger than he is. Two, maybe three, inches of height, and about the same difference in shoulder width. They’re built similarly. Tall and thin, lending to both of their preference for firearms over swords and knives. 

Lance likes Lotor’s size. Likes being able to curl around the ex-Prince. Likes to pretend that he can protect him from the universe, despite the fact that he knows Lotor can and will take out threats without any hesitation. 

(It doesn’t do anything to take away from the emotional damage that’s long been eating at Lotor.)

Lance knows Lotor _hates_ how small he is compared to other Galra. Hates that he’s a runt by comparison. Hates that his size is a sign of weakness in a way that’s invited danger and abuse throughout most of his life.

(There isn’t a lot he can do about the past, as much as he would like to.)

His lips press against Lotor’s neck in a soft kiss, then another. When Lotor finally turns over in his arms, Lance offers a small smile before kissing him properly. 

(Maybe, just maybe, he can give Lotor a better future.)

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on tumblr (@blitzturtle) to talk about headcanons, prompt ideas, and general nonsense!


End file.
